You're actually nice to me?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Someone's suddenly nice...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: I hope you'll like this little story.**

* * *

**You're actually nice to me?**

**It's 4 weeks since Miley, Lilly and Oliver returned home to sweet old Malibu after final year in college. Things are returning to normal, or as normal as it can get. Today it's a beautiful summer-day and Miley, Lilly and Oliver hang out at the beach.**

"So, Lils..." says Miley. "Did ya get a teaching-job?"

"No. They already have all the teachers they need." says Lilly with a sad voice.

"Too bad..." says Miley.

"You'll find a job soon, Lillian." says Oliver as he give Lilly a hug and try to comfort her.

"Awww, Ollie! I love you." says Lilly.

"I'm here for ya too, Lilly." says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley!" says Lilly.

Now Lilly seem happy again.

"There's my sweet Lilly-Pop." says Oliver with a smile.

"What's goin' on in your life then, Smokin' Oken?" says Miley.

"I've sent in my application to the police academy." says Oliver. "By the end of next week I should know if I get accepted or not."

"Good luck, Oliver." says Miley in a friendly tone.

"Thanks, Smiley Miley." says Oliver.

Rico walk up to Miley, Lilly and Oliver's table.

"What's up, guys?" says Rico.

"Egocentric little jerk say what...?" says Miley out loud.

"You don't need to act like that anymore." says Rico in a calm tone.

Miley is surprised when she see a real genuine smile on Rico's face.

"Rico, sorry, but are you really okey?" says Miley as she put a hand on Rico's forehead as if she thought Rico had a fever.

"Of course I'm okey, Miley." says Rico.

"You've never called me by my actual first name before." says Miley surprised.

"I know I've been more than bad to you, but now that's coming to an end." says Rico.

"Really?" says Miley.

"Yeah, really!" says Rico.

"How about free hot dogs?" says Rico.

"Okey!" says Miley with a smile.

"Lillian? Oliver?" says Rico.

"I'll take a free hot dog. Put on extra ketchup, please." says Oliver.

"Mustard on my hot dog. Do we get a free soda too?" says Lilly.

"Sure! Anything for Miley and her friends." says Rico.

"This aint a joke, Rico? You're actually nice to me?" says Miley.

"No joke or prank!" says Rico.

"Then explain this sudden change in attitude towards me and my friends. Not that I don't like it. I just wanna know why you're being nice to us." says Miley.

"I've just begun to see that you guys are cool." says Rico.

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that Miley is Hannah Montana and is back from college and has a new car...?" says Lilly.

"No, not at all...!" says Rico.

"Good! Then get us our free hot dogs and free drinks." says Miley.

"Comin' right up!" says Rico as he run back to the shack.

Only a minute later he returns with hot dogs and sodas for Miley, Lilly and Oliver.

"Thanks, Rico!" says Miley.

"No problem, Miley!" says Rico.

"Thanks, Rico!" says Lilly and Oliver.

"So, Miley..." says Rico.

"Yeah?" says Miley.

"Now that you're done with college and you're not gonna be Hannah Montana anymore, what are going to do?" says Rico.

"I've been thinking about startin' my own talk-show..." says Miley.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." says Rico.

"I'm happy that you're nice to us now." says Miley to Rico.

"From now on the arrogant evil Rico is gone." says Rico. "See you later!"

Rico walk back to the shack.

"Wow! I never thought I'd see the day when Rico would be nice to us, Miley." says Lilly.

"Yeah! Seems like miracles do happen sometimes." says Miley.

"It's good that Rico's friendly now though." says Oliver.

"Yeah, it's a good thing for sure." says Miley.

Later when she goes home, Miley stop by Rico's and give Rico a small kiss on the cheek and this time she isn't forced to do so, but does it out of her own free will.

"Miley..." says Rico.

"A little thank you for being friendly towards Lilly, Oliver and me." says Miley.

"Wanna go out with me?" says Rico.

"No, but nice of ya to ask." says Miley with a smile as she walk home.

"You can't blame a guy for trying, Miley." says Rico.

**The End.**


End file.
